Princess Celestia and the Summer of Royal Waves
My Little Pony: Princess Celestia and the Summer of Royal Waves by G.M. Berrow is the thirteenth in a series of chapter books published by Little, Brown and Company and the first entry in a four-book miniseries called "The Princess Collection". The story involves Princess Celestia traveling to a distant land to help an old friend. Summary Sunrise Over Canterlot The story opens with Princess Celestia's daily ritual of raising the sun. Princess Luna, seeming more exhausted than usual, meets with her and informs her of news from Horseshoe Bay: apart from a manticore disturbance, a Carcinus—a building-sized species of giant crab—had appeared to stir trouble. Worried, Celestia consider cancelling her trip to Monacolt, where a Duchess Diamond Waves faces trouble at her magic academy, but Luna convinces her to keep her promise. Shortly before her trip, Celestia worries how Canterlot will fare in her absence in addition to the troubles in Horseshoe Bay. Luna tells her she can handle it and has even brought in Twilight Sparkle to oversee lessons at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns and watch over the city during the day. Now reassured, Celestia tells Twilight and Luna to send her letters with updates and news of Equestria. A Princess Abroad Celestia and her retinue of royal guards fly over the scenic territories surrounding Prance, finally arriving in the beautiful coastal state of Monacolt. Upon arrival, she meets her old friend Duchess Diamond Waves, who looks considerably paler than Celestia remembers. Diamond Waves tells Celestia that, for the first time in Monacolt's history, the students at her school have not passed their exams, and Diamond Waves worries that none of them are prepared for "what lies ahead." As she tours the Monacolt Magic Academy, Celestia bears witness to Diamond Waves' strict teaching methods and soon learns the reason for her friend's dire spirits. The school is home to an ancient artifact called the Time Glass—a large magical hourglass. Diamond Waves explains that when the sand in the Time Glass runs out, legend has it that Monacolt will come under attack by a great invasion of beasts. Lesson Number Fun While Diamond Waves is away in Northern Prance, Princess Celestia oversees her class of magic students. Though the students are very knowledgeable, they appear robotic and overworked due to Diamond Waves' harsh teachings and rules. Celestia begins applying her own teaching methods using "the power of fun". Through an unusual exercise that involves the students tearing up their homework assignments, they successfully create the Fire of Friendship spell. Celestia then takes the students on a field trip to Monacolt's ocean shore. After a brief discussion about Alicorn lore, Celestia instructs the students to enjoy themselves on the beach. As they do so, onlooking ponies are pleased to see the academy foals finally having summer fun. Duchess Diamond Waves, however, returns from Northern Prance just in time to witness it. Feeling betrayed by Celestia, she hurries to go check on the Time Glass, unable to see the promising results of Celestia's teaching. Making Waves Princess Celestia is pleased by the progress the students are making, but she grows increasingly suspicious of the magic behind the Time Glass—no matter how much time passes, the amount of sand in it stays the same. She meets with Diamond Waves, who appears even gloomier than before, and invites her to go for a walk by the sea, despite its lack of waves. On the beach, Celestia talks with Diamond Waves about the students and better methods for teaching them. Through some merriment in the water, Celestia manages to return some cheer to Diamond Waves' heart, restoring her ability to bring waves to Monacolt's shores. Celestia tells Diamond Waves that the reason she has been so down lately is the same reason her students are not passing their exams—she needs to relax and have fun. However, Diamond Waves is unable to relax with the impending doom that the Time Glass brings. After having witnessed Celestia's idea of teaching on the beach earlier, Diamond Waves tells her to leave Monacolt. Just then, Celestia's royal guards appear to inform her that there has been a Carcinus attack on Canterlot. Nighttime Glass Celestia reads through the various reports she received from Equestria. Most of the letters are characterized by panic and urge her to return to Canterlot, but Twilight's letter claims that she and Princess Luna have the situation under control. Celestia debates heavily whether to return home or stay in Monacolt, but after a touching gesture from one of the academy students, she decides to stay. The next day, Celestia continues her lessons, but Duchess Diamond Waves avoids her. Regardless, she resolves to save both Monacolt and her friendship with Diamond Waves. That night, she has a troubling dream about the Time Glass, and Princess Luna suddenly appears with the Carcinus. Celestia explains the situation in Monacolt to her sister, and Luna explains the origins of the Time Glass: Long ago, the Time Glass was a gift from the griffon king Grover to Diamond Waves' father King Nautilus. The sands of the Time Glass never run out; its purpose is not to foretell of a future attack but to create the illusion of an attack so that guards are kept vigilant. Armed with this truth, Celestia decides to stage a fake attack to convince Diamond Waves that Monacolt is safe. Attack on Monacolt Despite the students' progress with Celestia, they still under-perform in their exams. Duchess Diamond Waves prepares to tell her students about the looming threat they face, but Celestia interrupts to inform them she'll be leaving Monacolt soon. The students are disappointed that they won't be able to have a beach party with Celestia as planned, but Diamond Waves begrudgingly allows it, and the students run out to get ready. With the classroom all to themselves, Celestia tells Diamond Waves that the sands of time have nearly run out and an attack on Monacolt is imminent. As soon as Celestia and Diamond Waves join the students on the beach, the Carcinus emerges from the ocean. Diamond Waves tries to protect her students, but they prove themselves capable of capturing the beast on their own thanks to Celestia's lessons. Upon seeing the fruits of Celestia's efforts firsthand, Diamond Waves no longer doubts her students or Celestia. Wave Good-bye Some time later, Princess Celestia prepares to return to Canterlot. The academy students have all passed their exams and graduated, and Duchess Diamond Waves is restored to her old cheerful self. Though the students are sad to see Celestia leave, they wish her well on her trip and hope to see her again soon. Celestia apologizes to Diamond Waves for the staged attack, but Diamond Waves takes it well, and she expresses interest in making it a Monacolt Magic Academy tradition for new classes each year. With her friendship salvaged and Monacolt's future assured, Princess Celestia departs for home. Quotes :Princess Celestia: Gratias ad solis ortum. Thank you for allowing me to guide you, and thank you for another day of light. :Princess Luna: All right, you caught me. I'm planning to transform to Nightmare Moon mode as soon as you leave the border! :Twilight Sparkle: What's not fun about speed-reading through the entire Encyclopedia Equestria and then quizzing each other on it? :Princess Celestia: You be sure to let me know when you figure it out, Twilight. :Glimmering Shield: Please welcome her Grand Royal Highness to your beautiful land—preeeeesenting the princess Celestia of Canterlot! Protector of the sacred sun and all that its golden light touches for all of time and— :Princess Celestia: That's quite enough, Glimmering Shield. :Princess Celestia: Halt! Let it be known that any creature that threatens any citizen of Monacolt must answer to me—Princess Celestia! :Flora: But you're not a student.... You're a... a... princess. :Princess Celestia: Of course I'm a student! A pony never stops learning, no matter how old they are or if they are royalty. :Duchess Diamond Waves: What I mean to say is—these students have proven... that they have no talent next to taking up space. :Princess Celestia: The ocean is deep. Just because there are no waves on the surface does not mean that things aren't happening beneath. References